


Old Habits

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, anything to keep warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling up with anyone to keep warm, old partners find each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

_Whoever thought that the dead of winter was the best time for an expedition should be shot,_ thought Levi.

They had found a small cabin and decided to make camp there for the night. There was a sitting room with a fireplace and a slightly larger room off of that. Everyone was encouraged, no, commanded to sleep as close to each other as possible. Conserve body heat and whatnot. The kids were all squeezed together in the slightly larger room. Arms around each other, heads resting on shoulders and chests, didn’t matter whose. All that mattered is that you got comfortable and stayed still to keep warm.

In the smaller room in front of the fireplace, Levi, Hanji, Nanaba, and Mike were all curled up together. The guys spooning the girls as if to protect them and keep them warm. Erwin sat on the wall by the fireplace, dozing off and on.

After Hanji and Nanaba fell asleep, Mike and Levi got up and sat by the fireplace. No point in pretending to sleep anymore. The sat mostly in silence, watching everyone else, then watching the fire. They were chatting quietly when they were interrupted by a startled Sasha, popping up in a panic. She was breathing hard and sweating. Quietly, but quickly, she slid out of Connie’s arms and moved away from the group for a minute. When she regained some of her calm, she looked up to see Levi and Mike watching her. They motioned for her to come over, so she joined them by the fire. There was no sleeping for her for a while.

“Ok, brat?” Levi asked as Sasha curled up in front of the fireplace.

“Mm. Just a bad dream. Happens a lot, just didn’t want to wake anyone else up.”

“Yeah, that happens,” Mike agreed. It happens to all of them.

They sat in silence for a while, watching Hanji and Nanaba realize the guys were gone. Well, more like realizing the guys’ heat was gone. Nanaba put her arm out for Hanji to curl up there. Hanji rested her head on Nanaba’s arm, and they wrapped their arms around each other, all without opening their eyes.

Mike chuckled. “Old habits die hard. It’s like they never stopped.”

Levi just scoffed, “Tch, after that many years, it’s just natural to them.”

“As long as they’re warm,” Mike added.

Sasha sat up to look at what the guys were talking about. “What?” she asked.

They looked at each other and just shrugged. Might as well.

“Hanji and Nanaba were really close in the training squad,” Levi began.

“ _Very close_ ,” Mike emphasized.

Sasha looked slightly confused, then turned to look at subjects. Wrapped up in each other’s arms. The confusion continued for a few more seconds until…

“Oh!!” she whispered, turning back to the guys.

They just nodded.

Sasha looked back at them. They looked so…natural. Just perfect. “Well, what happened?”

“Things,” Mike simply said. “Different assignments, I came along and kind of stole Nanaba away after they had separated. Nothing negative, just life happened.”

“And now Hanji’s mine,” Levi interjected.

“But nothing ever bad happened. They helped each other through a lot in the training corps and early days of the survey corps, so they’re always going to be close.” Mike got up and stretched. “Well enough cuddle time for them. My turn. Get some rest, Braus.”

“Oh, yes sir,” she answered as she got up. She was ready to go back to the pile. And Connie’s arms were still open as if she never left.

Levi got up too. “Big day tomorrow. Sleep.”

The guys curled up with their partners, keeping them warm before heading into the winter morning.


End file.
